


La cita de Steve

by MC_Stony27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Stony27/pseuds/MC_Stony27
Summary: Steve dice que va a llevar a su novio a la fiesta de fin de año de su oficina.Nadie le cree. Y Bucky quiere golpear a todos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	La cita de Steve

Bucky siempre se considero un buen amigo, y sin duda su amistad más duradera, era con Steve Rogers. 

Steve era como su hermano, se habían conocido desde niños, cuidandose las espaldas entre ellos y apoyándose en cada momento de su vida. Se conocían a la perfección, no tenían secretos el uno con el otro, ellos se contaban todo, desde las aventuras de Bucky con una nueva conquista, hasta las peleas en las que Steve se llegaba a meter. 

Por eso, Bucky miraba con incredulidad a su pequeño amigo rubio (que no media más de 1.65 metros) contándole a toda la oficina sobre Tony, su maravilloso novio a quien llevaría a la fiesta que la empresa organizaba cada fin de año. 

Steve se notaba emocionado y algo nervioso, más que presumir a su "fantástico novio" parecía que quería compartir su felicidad con todos a los que él consideraba más que sus compañeros de oficina, sus amigos. Era una lastima que de todos ellos solo algunos lo vieran como un loco parloteando. 

Bucky hizo una mueca cuando vio como Rumlow se ría junto a Zemo, con una clara mezcla de incredulidad y burla en sus ojos mientras veían a Steve.

Bucky se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, una de las pequeñas áreas dónde los trabajadores se reunían a tomar café en sus escasos descansos.

Sharon, una de las secretarias de aquel lugar le dió su mejor sonrisa mientras dejaba de ver a Steve para mirarlo a él. La chica lo miraba con un interés para nada disimulado, era una suerte que Steve hubiera superado ese flechazo que tuvo con ella cuando entraron a trabajar. 

"¡James!, Steve nos contaba de Tony, dice que es su novio, ¿Tú lo conoces?" dijo la rubia agarrando su brazo y colgándose de él. Bucky se esforzó por no rodar sus ojos.

"Realmente no, pero si sale con Stevie debe ser una persona maravillosa" respondió él soltándose y pasando su mano por el cabello de Steve en un gesto amistoso.

Steve lo miro entrecerrado los ojos por el gesto.

"Si, bueno, planeaba contartelo desde hace tiempo, para que lo conocieras pero Tony es muy tímido y ha estado realmente ocupado con la universidad y no he querido molestarlo, además a Tony no lo dejan salir mucho de su casa, por eso es grandioso que venga a la cena" 

No pudo reprimir a levantar la ceja. 

Bucky quería a Steve y confiaba en él, demonios, el daría la vida por su mejor amigo, pero no pudo evitar sentir que Steve no estaba contándole algo.

Podía distinguir que Steve se había puesto nervioso al mencionarlo, y no quería pensar que ese supuesto novio Tony en realidad no existiera pero ¿Por qué no lo había contado antes? ¿O a Natasha, Sam o Clint? 

La situación era bastante sospechosa pero por el momento no lo interrogaria.

******

"Jerk, ¡Les contaste!, quería presentarles a Tony de sorpresa" se quejo Steve cuando entro a la cocina de la casa de Natasha.

Todos los demás estaban el la sala viendo una serie en Netflix (era el turno de 'Anne with an E'), seguro cansado de sus respectivos trabajos, por eso Bucky les estaba preparando un bowl de palomitas cuando salió.

Si bien cada quien tenía su departamento en Brooklyn, a todos les gustaba reunirse cada viernes en la casa de Natasha (que era la más grande) para convivir un poco. 

"Bueno, punk, nos mantuviste en secreto que tenías novio, incluso nos ocultaste que habías conocido a alguien, tenía que contárselo a ellos antes de que lo descubrieran y creyeran que te ayude a ocultarlo" 

"No lo estoy ocultando" susurro Steve un poco sonrojado, Bucky estaba cada vez más seguro que había algo más en esa historia. 

Bucky lo evaluó en silencio, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Steve había dicho en la oficina que llevaría a su novio la próxima semana a la fiesta de fin de año. Y en esos 4 días se había cansado de escuchar las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo, incluso golpeo a Rumlow cuando esté le había dicho a Pierce que el novio de Steve no existía y que seguramente contrataría a alguien para demostrar que no era tan patético como realmente era. 

Bucky estaba seguro que no era así, Steve no era ningún mentiroso y jamás inventariar eso para quedar bien con los demás, pero no creía que el novio de Steve "fuera muy tímido". Solo esperaba que no fuera un idiota que estuviera utilizando a Steve para lastimarlo.

"¿Entonces? Y no quiero mentiras Steve, todos estamos preocupados por la clase de persona que pueda ser, tú sabes que la gente puede ser horrible y no quiero que alguien te lastime o solo quiera jugar contigo" en cuanto dijo estás palabras, se maldijo internamente, Steve se lo tomaría muy mal.

Y no se equivoco.

Bucky vio como el rostro nervioso de Steve se tornaba en una mueca dolida y algo enojada. Bucky se preparó mentalmente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la única manera de que alguien se fije en mi es porque me quiere ver la cara, verdad?" casi grito Steve mientras golpeaba con su delgado puño la mesa de la cocina.

"Vaya, si que eres poco sutil, Barnes" susurro Natasha llegando detrás de Steve mirándolo con reproche, se supone que harían una intervención pero él no se pudo quedar callado. 

Steve la miro enojandose cada vez más. 

De acuerdo. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

Miro a Natasha pidiéndole que lo ayudara.

"Steve, simplemente se nos hace raro que no nos hayas presentado a... ¿Tony?, tú sabes que en cuanto te gusta alguien nos lo cuentas de inmediato, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?" habló Natasha con la voz tranquila y suave, como muy pocas veces la escuchabas

"Bueno, Tony es... especial, no puedo contarles mucho de él, Tony no quiere que lo juzguen antes de conocerlo" dijo Steve olvidando su enfado, tocando su cuello de manera nerviosa.

¿Qué demonios? Natasha y Bucky se miraron, ¿Por qué juzgarian al novio de Steve? Eran un poco sobreprotectores, no lo iban a negar, pero así eran entre ellos, ellos se cuidaban entre sí.

"¿Ustedes creen que no sé que todos piensan que Tony no existe y lo estoy inventado para no ser el hazmerreir de la compañía" Steve negó con la cabeza, "No me importa lo que ellos piensen pero si mis amigos creen eso... solo me demuestran que tal vez Tony se equivoco al elegirme a mi como su pareja"

En algún momento llegaron tanto Sam como Clint a la cocina, ambos escucharon lo que Steve había dicho y se sintieron culpables. Ellos sabían que Steve era bueno, pero los demás tenían problemas en notar el buen partido que era en realidad Steve Rogers.

"Steve, creeme que jamás ha sido nuestra intención lastimarte, sabemos que nunca mentirías con eso" dijo Natasha pasando su brazo por encima del cuello de Steve, en un gesto reconfortante.

Bucky se unió y pasó por el otro lado su brazo.

"Punk, lamento haberme comportado así, eres mi mejor amigo y me pareció raro que no me contarás del famoso Tony antes" 

"Es que Tony, bueno, no les he dicho todo sobre él, pero créanme, es un gran chico, el mejor" suspiro Steve, seguramente pensando en su novio. 

Bucky rodó los ojos, y jalo a Natasha suavemente para abrazarla junto a Steve. Natasha lo imitó abrazando a esos 2 tontos que eran sus amigos. 

Sam se unió al abrazo y Clint hizo lo mismo. Steve se sintió realmente feliz de tener a amigos que lo apoyarán en todo. Nunca fue el más grande, ni el más fuerte. Era un chico enfermizo de Brooklyn que tenía la suerte de tener los mejores amigos del mundo.

Steve sabía que sus amigos amarían a Tony así como él lo amaba.

"¿Y ese tal Tony es caliente?" pregunto después de unos segundos Clint, quien parecía no podía estar mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada.

"Cómo te gusta arruinar momentos emotivos Barton" dijo Sam rodando los ojos haciendo reír a Steve.

****

Bucky se sentía ridículo llevando traje de gala. 

O al menos eso pensó mientras manejaba por las calles.

Había decidido ir solo a la fiesta, seguramente se terminaría acostando con una secretaria o con algún familiar de sus compañeros de trabajo, era mejor así.

Había quedado con Steve de verse en el salón donde sería la reunión, habían invitado a Sam y Natasha (Clint no porque tenía trabajo esa noche). Así que ellos 3 iban en su viejo Tsuru azul camino a la parte más "elegante" de Brooklyn. 

Natasha se veía fantástica, con un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, desentonaba un poco por el aspecto del auto en el que iba. Bucky se avergonzó un poco y prometió que con su aguinaldo mejoraría su viejo auto.

Sam también se veía absolutamente genial. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir elegante sin ser exagerado, junto con una camisa gris que ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Bucky miro a Sam y Natasha y comprobó que sus amigos eran realmente calientes. No faltaría alguien que los invitará a bailar.

Pronto llegaron al salón y como el buen caballero que era, le abrió la puerta a Natasha y Sam, a lo que ellos respondieron rodando los ojos. Bucky no pudo evitar encontrar la situación hilarante y se rió de sus caras hasta que llegaron adentro del elevador, la fiesta sería en el quinto piso.

"¿Y Steve?" le pregunto Sam a Bucky después de que esté bromeara de lo ardientes que se veían los 3 esa noche.

"Dijo que llegaría con Tony, pero que no nos impacientaramos, dice que Tony es muy impuntual, así que llegarán un poco más tarde" respondió pensando en lo irónico que era que alguien tan disciplinado y recto como Steve tuviera un noviazgo con alguien aparentemente un impuntual y en palabras de Steve "un hermoso desastre".

Los tres apenas podían contenerse de saber cómo sería Tony, pero decidieron relajarse en cuanto llegaron al piso indicado.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra de benditas. Bucky le guiño el ojo a sus amigos para ir a coquetear con algunas sexys chicas que lo habían mirado desde que entró.

Conqueteó con ellas un rato hasta que empezo a aburrirse, por suerte no necesitaba a alguien muy inteligente para tener sexo.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que por la puerta entro un chico ridículamente guapo y un poco familiar, era muy bajo y se notaba más joven que mayoría de ahí. Tal vez tenía 23 años a lo mucho. Su cabello estaba perfectamente desordenado, con algunos rulos que se formaban de su cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos y muy hermoso, coronados por unas pestañas que parecían postizas. Y su cuerpo, aunque pequeño y delgado, se notaba atlético, y cuando se volteo, Bucky juro que tenía el mejor trasero que haya visto (si, mejor que el de Natasha con ese pantalón de cuero). 

El chico no encajaba en lo absoluto con el lugar. Su traje parecía un poco demasiado costoso, que le encajaba a la perfección, tenía unos zapatos que seguro eran el sueldo de Bucky por un año y un reloj que valía más que su casa y sus riñones.

Bucky dudo en acercarse, alguien como él seguro vendría acompañado pero el chico volteo a los lados como un venadito, como buscando a alguien. Al final se decidió y con una vaga excusa, se alejo de la chica pelinegra con la que había estado hablando. 

Llegó frente al castaño con su mejor sonrisa. 

"Hola lindo, ¿Esperas a alguien? ¿O puedo hacete compañía" dijo con su voz seductora, que había ganado muchas conquistas.

"Hmm, hola, en realidad busco a alguien, creo que eres tú, ¿Bucky, verdad?" Se rió el chico, Bucky se confundió, no olvidaría a alguien así, aunque sentía que ya lo había visto antes. 

"Si, ese soy yo...¿Nos conocemos o algo parecido?" preguntó tomando la mano del chico, tal vez por demasiado tiempo, pero no le importo, estaba un poco hipnotizado por aquel hombre.

"No, de hecho no" se rió el otro apartando la mano de Bucky de forma delicada riéndo con fuerza, "en realidad Steve me ha hablado mucho de tí, soy Tony, hmh, Tony Stark" 

Bucky abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Qué mierda? 

No, en serio ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahí? 

¡¿Steve salía con el jodido Tony Stark?! ¿Con el hijo del famoso empresario Howard Stark? ¿El hombre más rico de Estado Unidos y uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo? 

Miro al rededor y la mayoría parecía haberlo reconocido, ¿Cómo había olvidado el rostro de Tony Stark? 

Pero más importante, ¿Cómo Steve había conocido a Tony Stark y no se lo había contado? 

Bucky se siento incómodo de depende, siendo conciente que había coqueteado con el novio de su mejor amigo, pero en su defensa, el no tenía una puñetera idea de que Steve salía con Tony Stark, diablos ¡Con Tony Stark! Se sentía vagamente culpable de haberle visto el trasero, aunque era gran trasero, ese trasero era del novio de Steve.

¡No podía creer que Steve no les había contado nada! 

Si Steve pensaba sorprenderlo realmente lo había logrado, había imaginado mil escenarios y en ninguno de esos había pensado que Steve saliera con Tony Stark.

Seguramente Tony notó la incredulidad de Bucky y se rió sonoramente tronando ligeramente sus dedo frente a su rostro para sacarlo del shock.

"¿Qué diablos?" Fue lo primero que pudo decir.

"Bueno, resulta que tú amigo si que sabe conquistar, tiene algunos trucos que espero nadie más se enteré" dijo Tony con la voz sugerente.

Bucky se rió fingiendo una mueca de asco. "Remanente no quiero saber detalles, Steve me las pagará por no contarme que sale contigo, digo, ¡Eres famoso!" 

Tony de rio.

"Si, ya sé, soy realmente sorprendente"

Bucky rodó los ojos con diversión. Si claro, Tony era "tímido". Lo que Tony tenía de tímido, él lo tenía de virgen

"Amor, disculpa, no encontraba dónde estacionar el auto" se escuchó la voz agitada de Steve llegando ligeramente sudado. 

Bucky se puso de inmediato en alerta, preocupado de que Steve tuviera un ataque de asma.

Pero se sintió genuinamente feliz de que Tony haya pensado exactamente lo mismo y le pasará su inhalador mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Steve. 

Bucky no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho y orgulloso de la pareja de su amigo.

"Tranquilo cariño, en realidad platicaba con tu amigo, creo que aún no sale del shock completamente" se burló Tony pero sin perder la mirada de afecto que le dedicaba a Steve.

Steve lo miro con sus ojos brillantes, Bucky en ese momento se dió cuenta que su amigo estaba muy enamorado. Y se alegro de ver esa misma mirada en los ojos de Tony.

Ambos chicos compartieron un pequeño beso que provocó un pequeño jadeo en la sala.

Cierto.

Estaban en la fiesta.

Parecía que la mayoría los estaba mirando.

Y todos habían visto a Steve, Steve Rogers, al hombre del que siempre se habían burlado y rechazado besar al jodido Tony Stark.

Bucky no pudo evitar una sonrisa petulante mientras miraba a todos de arriba a abajo. Busco con la mirada a Sam y Natasha, quienes estaban observando atónitos a lo lejos toda la situación.

Bucky les hizo un ademán para que se acercarán.

Mientras sus amigos llegaban. Bucky miro a sus compañeros de trabajo, todos ellos veían con envidia, asombro e incredulidad a Steve.

Tony era guapo,famoso, inteligente (diablos, Tony era un maldito genio del MIT, se había graduado a los 15 años), millonario y parecía ridículamente enamorado de Steve.

Sharon, quien había rechazado cruelmente a Steve hace algunos años, estaba completamente roja, tal vez de la envidia o de vergüenza. Y los idiotas de Rumlow, Zemo y Pierce se veían bastante frustrados.

¿Y podía ser de otra manera? La empresa para la que ellos trabajaban era bastante pequeña comparada con la gigantesca corporación que Tony heredaría. Tony podía hacer desaparecer del mapa, no solo la empresa, sino también a los que se habían burlado de Steve. Aunque conociendo a este último, era poco probable que ocurriera.

Bucky charlaria de eso con Tony después. 

Ahora estaba disfrutando el momento que estaba viviendo Steve, quien lucía más enamorado y feliz que nunca, sin importarle todas las miradas a su alrededor, con su vista enfocada en Tony, que lo miraba con genuino cariño.

"Por cierto, punk" dijo Bucky mirando a su amigo, "tienes unas cuantas explicaciones que darnos"

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado ❤️


End file.
